Fishing poles of the prior art have been fabricated of shafts having a predetermined characteristics of flex and resiliency which correspond to desired fishing pole resistance for both casting and retrieving. Tubular shafts made of bamboo, and modernly tubular fiber glass, are considered highly desirable for the purpose.
Several undesirable characteristics of tubular flex construction of fishing rods may be identical. Tubular resiliency is achieved by this method at the sacrifice of strength; when the flexing characteristics of the tubular shaft is exceeded, the shaft breaks. Flex characteristics of a tubular fishing pole cannot be changed. Length required of a tubular pole to achieve a selected flex is determined by the length of the pole; the length of the pole cannot be altered without sacrificing mechanical function.
Accordingly, it is a primary object to the present invention to provide a fishing pole which provides the functional characteristics of flex and tubular resiliency by mechanical means.
It is a further object of this invention that the present mechanically flexed fishing pole be fabricated with a plurality of hingedly joined, rigid rod sections, and a suitably mounted biasing means urging the rod sections into a predetermined configuration. It is a corollary object that means biasing the rod sections be changeable in its spring constant. It is a still further corollary object to this invention to provide hinges joining the rod sections which are conveniently demountable.
It is another primary object to this invention to provide further embodiments of the present mechanically flexed fishing pole wherein a rigid fishing pole frame is provided with a mechanical equivalent for tubular tension.
It is still another object to this invention that the aforesaid mechanical means providing mechanical tension be employed in combination with electromechanical switches to provide alarms signaling the presence of a fish on the line.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.